


The Messy Aftermath

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls, Hellboy (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Ford's portal project gets out of hand and the BPRD is sent in, Gen, Hubris Basement, Probably after Ford sends for Stan, Stangst, because well, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: After dealing with a particularly troubling demon, Hellboy has some comforting to do.





	

Hellboy wiped the slime off his arm. “Ugh. Hate it when they start dripping like that.”

The jerk who started the whole mess stared at Hellboy blankly. “That was my brother. How could you? He was my brother.” He broke down sobbing.

“Hey.” Hellboy put an arm around the jerk’s shoulder. “If it makes you feel any better, there wasn’t much of him left by the time I got here. Got all swallowed up by that demon or something.”

“It should have been _me_.” He turned to face Hellboy, furious. “ _I_ summoned that monster, it should have been me!” He broke off from Hellboy’s grip and pounded on the twisted, broken machinery on the floor.

“Hey!” Hellboy shouted. He yanked the jerk right off the floor and shook him. “Now listen here… uh…”

“Stanford.” He choked back a sob. “My name is Stanford.”

“Alright, Stan, listen--” (Stanford opened his mouth as if to protest, but then shut it with a remorseful look.) “--it’s been a rough day for us both, okay? I know it’s hard to deal with the death of a friend, but at least you’re still alive, right? I mean, that’s a better end than most folks who mess around with demons get.”

“Cold comfort.” Stanford slowly breathed in and out. “How am I supposed go on after—to, to deal with this?”

“You want my advice, pal?” Hellboy thumped him on the shoulder. “Stop messing with this stuff.” Together they walked out of the ruined basement.


End file.
